There are various uses for elongated flexible assemblies such as for elevator load bearing members or roping arrangements, drive belts for machines such as a passenger conveyor and handrails for passenger conveyors, for example. Such assemblies may be designed with fire resistance performance in order to meet existing building codes or lower flammability related risks. Such assemblies must also meet mechanical performance requirements.